


Ka-Boom

by lachance



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [8]
Category: Still Life (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Love Triangles, M/M, Police, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Там, где бомба.
Relationships: David Miller/William Tate
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Ka-Boom

**Author's Note:**

> бета [fierce_cripple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple)

_When all else fails: explosions.  
― Laini Taylor_

Этот парень, Миллер? Напарник Вик? Клянусь, я думал — он просто сопляк. Тощая жердь, пригодная только перебирать бумажки, пока мы морозим свои задницы в поле.

В смысле, все слышали, как он заблевал Клэр место преступления. Вик его в жизни больше к телу не подпускала, а мне было вроде как в кайф припугнуть его. Бу-бу, Дэйви. Хочешь к мамочке, Дэйви. Казалось, щелкни у него пальцами над ухом — убежит, сверкая значком, через всю Сорок седьмую. Да, мне было в кайф.

Но в нем что-то было. Не рядом с трупами, конечно. Или даже образцами. Как он вообще оказался в бюро, когда едва вид крови переносил? Нет, это было другое, что-то дикое: когда он швырнул значок нашему козлу-боссу в лицо после отстранения Вик. Когда был для нее «плохим копом». Я присвистнул, стоя за зеркалом. Дэйви, тощая жердь Дэйви, яппи-Дейви, идеальный воротничок-Дэйви, где-твоя-мамочка, Дэйви, откуда ты вообще знаешь такие слова? Это был первый раз на моей памяти, когда он показал зубы. Зубы у него были острые, как железо.

Мальцом смотрел «Байки из склепа», мы все их смотрели, хотя по возрасту было не положено. Там была серия, когда монстр на татуировке ожил и вспорол женщине грудь изнутри. Тогда, за зеркалом, я будто снова был там — пацаном в бедном квартале при тусклом свете старого экрана, у нас тогда был такой огромный телек, иногда в нем перегорали лампочки... а на экране по ночам были монстры и чудовища. Которые прячутся в красивых женщинах. И яппи с идеальными воротничками.

Я ошивался рядом с ним между патрулями, пялился на него с заднего сидения. Иногда подстегивал его, иногда носил ему кофе. И все думал — где ты это прячешь, Миллер, как из тебя это достать? У него была подружка тогда. Та еще сучка, если честно — как-то Вик взяла за него трубку, и он спал на диване две недели или вроде того, не то чтобы я... прислушивался. Плечи у него все эти две недели были жесткие. Как зубы чудовищ. Как у человека, которому нужен массаж. И я опустил руки ему на плечи. Прямо на месте преступления, когда он пытался не сблевать на лужу крови под ногами. Я увел его оттуда. И сжал его плечи — сильно, как надо, так, что он благодарно застонал.

И так это началось.

Не думаю, что я гей, вообще-то... Не думаю, что он тоже. Его подружка — эта наверняка такая же тощая, как он, блондинка с ее высоким голосом и высокими каблуками — она все еще была там. Она была там, когда я запирал дверь допросной. Она была там, когда я наклонял его, держа за основание шеи в патрульной машине. Она звонила ему, и он вытирал губы ладонью, а я пытался не смеяться, и, может, уходил за кофе, давая ему поговорить. Когда я сминал его воротник или срывал пуговицы. Когда немного жалел, что не могу оставлять следы помады — сочные, как кровь, которую он не переносит. Ты много чего не можешь, когда нагибаешь кого-то над столом в пустом кабинете, где обычно вас пятеро, но сегодня только двое, и этот кто-то — помолвлен.

Черт знает, почему он согласился вообще. Может, монстров просто нужно кормить. Пока они не вырвались и не прогрызли тебе грудь изнутри.

Ему всегда было плевать, где, и, видит бог, он всегда был зол. Будто всегда был на грани взрыва: потому что наш босс — придурок, потому что ему повысили кварплату, потому что его чертова невеста хочет ребенка, а он даже не хочет с ней спать — так выматывается. Для меня он не был вымотан никогда, а если был — запустить руку ему в ширинку было достаточно. Тогда его взгляд ненадолго прояснялся. Он мог функционировать, как нормальный человек. Но я — я всегда видел в нем отголоски взрыва.

Потом он послал шефа — снова — а тот повысил его вместо того, чтобы уволить к чертям. Он был такой, взрывной, наш Миллер, но дело свое знал и повышение заслуживал — так я считаю. Я перестал его видеть — совсем, мы много патрулировали с Вик, она мне нравилась. Хорошая женщина, хороший коп. Собранная, холодная. Не тот тип, который может швырнуть в тебя стаканом, потому что ты бесишь. Ни разу не блевала на месте преступления, уверен, даже когда была курсантом.

Я много думал о Миллере. О том, как он кормит своих монстров. О том, повысят ли его, если он взорвется и перевернет новому боссу стол или вроде того. О том, найдет ли он другого патрульного повыше и покрепче, когда у него устанут плечи. Кажется, я скучал по нему — в том смысле, в котором военные с ПТСР скучают по минному полю. В нем был жар, в этом Дейви с идеальным воротничком, в нем всегда было что-то, готовое взорваться. Я хотел быть тем, кто подожжет фитиль. Я хотел.

***

Вик показывала фотографии с их свадьбы. Его Кларисса или Камилла улыбалась белоснежными зубами, сжимая цветы, и я думал, что никогда не видел его Клэр, но представлял себе именно так. Высокой, тощей, безопасной белой цыпочкой, которая будет пилить тебя и родит тебе двух детей, или вроде того. Не то чтобы я что-то в этом понимал. Или собирался ему звонить и выяснять, каково это.

На другом снимке Миллер стоял, положив руку ей на живот. Я подумал — окей. Я подумал — да плевать мне. А когда Вик ушла, незаметно сунул фотографию в карман. Хотелось то ли повесить ее на мишень для дартса, то ли поджечь, то ли прорезать Дейви дыру на месте сердца.

Там, где бомба.


End file.
